MI DROGA
by Vanesa-Salazar
Summary: Lily levantó la mirada para ver la espalda del chico que estaba delante de ella. Y nuevamente, su estomago dio un vuelco como si estuviera vivo y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que creyó que sola se delataría. ONE CHAPTER


ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ INSPIRADA EN UNA ESCENA MUY LINDA QUE VI HACE POCO. LA CHICA QUE LE GUSTA A UN AMIGO SE ASERCÓ A SALUDARLO Y ÉL SE QUEDÓ UN BUEN RATO MIRANDOLA EMBOBADO SIN PODER RESPONDERLE. ESO ME INSPIRÓ A ESCRIBIR ESTO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... DERRAMA UN POCO DE MIEL, COMO DIRIA MI AMIGO TOÑO, JAJAJA. SLAUDOS.

* * *

MI DROGA

Lily levantó la mirada para ver la espalda del chico que estaba delante de ella. Y nuevamente, su estomago dio un vuelco como si estuviera vivo y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que creyó que sola se delataría. Sus manos sudaron tanto que se le deslizaban los dedos de su nueva pluma.

Volteó de nuevo su vista al pergamino donde descubrió que había garabateado muchos corazones alados, ¿o eran snitch´s en forma de corazones? Ella no supo. Lo único que sabía era que en los últimos dos meses no había podido ver a los ojos ni cruzar palabra con su compañero de casa, pues con solo oler su perfume se ponía nerviosa, no quería imaginarse que pasaría al verlo directamente a los ojos.

Aunque ya había querido él verla a los ojos. Su amiga Maggie le decía seguido que James la estaba viendo, pero ella no apartaba su vista del piso con tal de no quedarse prendada de esos ojos de chocolates con los que tanto soñaba.

. …Y es por eso que hoy en día se sabe diferenciar entre "ser" y "criatura".- terminó de explicar el profesor Binns con su aburrido tono de voz.- Quiero que me hagan un ensayo de treinta centímetros donde me describan cada cosa importante para la historia que haya pasado en los últimos cien años.

Entonces Lily comenzó a prestar atención al profesor. Toda la clase se la había pasado mirando a James cada cierto tiempo para disfrutar la sensación tan placentera que percibía con solo ver su espalda.

En ese preciso momento James se levantó de su asiento y salió de la clase sin siquiera voltear a verla como lo hacía antes, ni esperarla para invitarla a Hogsmade, ni si quiera para pedirle apuntes de la clase… o sencillamente para verla. No, James Potter ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera a ella, y eso, para su sorpresa, le dolía muchísimo.

Suspiró cansada y salió del salón junto con su amiga Maggie.

- Vamos Lily. No pongas esa cara.- dijo ella tratando de animarla.- Te tengo una buena sorpresa llegando al comedor. Me enteré por un elfo domestico que hoy iban a hacer pastel de chocolate ¡Tu preferido!

- Gracias Maggie, pero no tengo hambre.

- Si no desayunaste bien. Lily tienes que comer…

- Voy a la biblioteca, tengo algo que hacer.

No dejó tiempo de que su amiga replicara, pues se fue casi corriendo, pero no a la biblioteca. En lugar de torcer para la derecha, salió disparada hacia la izquierda, a las afueras del castillo. Sabía que a esa hora no había nadie, pues todos estarían comiendo. Y así fue.

Ella salió directamente, sin pensarlo, al campo de quidditch.

Desde hace dos meses, cuando entraron a séptimo año, James Potter no le hablaba a Lily Evans, tampoco la perseguía y a veces hasta se alejaba de ella cuando coincidían en algunas clases. Por eso, ahora ella era la que procuraba espiarlo y sentarse detrás de él para verlo sin que él lo notara.

Pero eso solo estaba sentando fatal a la chica, que parecía estar peor de salud que Lupin cada mes.

Ella subió a las gradas más altas del campo donde, secretamente, había estado espiando a James en sus entrenamientos. Vio que hacía un viento muy fuerte ahí y decidió comprobar que sentía James cuando viajaba a toda velocidad por el aire en su escoba. Se puso en la esquina de las gradas, alzó las manos y cerró los ojos.

El viento pasaba por su cabello, el aire mecía su cuerpo con delicadeza y pudo notar un frío por toda su piel. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en esa posición pero sentía que gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas desde hacía rato.

De un momento a otro, dos manos sujetaron fuertemente su cintura y la obligaron a volver a una parte más segura de las bancas. Lily abrió los ojos asustada dispuesta a reclamar pero se llevó una gran sorpresa.

- ¿Se puede saber que intentabas hacer?- parecía furioso, como ella no lo había visto antes.- No me digas que pensabas quitarte la vida por ese tonto.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó confusa Lily apenas saliendo del trance de ver los hermosos ojos que tanto había soñado.

- Si.- dijo más brusco James y luego bajó la mirada triste.- Sabía que estaba triste… pero no pensé que eso te afectara tanto… no pensé que él… que él fuera tan importante.

Lily sintió una tristeza incomparable cuando James apartó sus ojos de ella.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?- dijo ella impaciente y obligando con la mano a James a que la mirara a los ojos.

- De Snape.- dijo enojado y triste a la vez.- De ese idiota por el que has estado triste y cabizbaja desde que regresamos de clases.

Entonces Lily comprendió todo y sonrió.

- Yo no estoy triste por él… ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

- Porque se pelearon cuando salimos de sexto.- dijo James.- Y yo pensé… yo pensé que a ti…- al parecer él llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decir eso, pero le costaba trabajo.- bueno… que sentías algo por él.

Tres días antes de salir de sexto, Lily discutió acaloradamente con Severus porque él insistía que Lily no tenía porque juntarse con Maggie, una chica de sangre mestiza. No supo ene que momento de la discusión llegó James a ser el centro de la pelea. Pero Lily no toleró que su ex amigo hablara mal de James y optó por hechizarlo. Desde ese día no se hablaban para nada.

- ¿Qué… Severus y yo? ¡Jamás! Como pudiste pensarlo… yo no eh estado así por él, eh estado así porque tú…- pero se quedó callada.

Hasta ese entonces no notó que James la tenía sujeta todavía por la cintura y cuando dijo lo último la había acercado más a él. Esto hizo que Lily se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba si era posible.

- Que yo qué…. Respóndeme, Lily por favor.

- Tú ya no me quieres cerca de ti.- dijo con un hilo de voz y bajando la cara.

- ¿¡Qué!?- exclamó sorprendido.- ¡Que yo no….! Que tontería… Eres tú la que no me has querido sostener la mirada… y en las clases siempre te sientas a última fila y así no me dejas más remedio que sentarme adelante y no poder verte en clase como normalmente hago… y en la sala común cuando llegó tu siempre pareces más triste de lo que ya estas y yo no puedo soportar verte así…

- ¿Entonces no me estás evitando? – preguntó Lily

- Al contrario, te he estado vigilando.- esperó un poco para si ella le gritaba por esa declaración y en vista de que no lo hizo siguió hablando teniendo los ojos de Lily en él, cosa que le encantaba.- Pero sin que te dieras cuenta. Utilizo la capa de invisibilidad para poder estar viéndote por horas sin que me grites o me regañes, estoy atento de lo que dices con tu amiga Maggie y hasta he ido a la cocina hoy para que prepararan pastel de chocolate y ver si así te animabas. Hasta le dije a un elfo domestico que le avisara a Maggie lo del pastel.

Ante esta declaración, James pensó que Lily se iba a molestar mucho, pero ella solo pestañeo un par de veces confusa.

- ¿Tú sientes… algo por mí todavía?- preguntó nerviosa Lily.

- ¿Crees en realidad que si no sintiera algo por ti estaría ahorita aquí?

El corazón de Lily comenzó a latir más fuerte que en clases. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso color rojo y se mordió un labio, gesto que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa y que enloquecía a James.

Pero no importa lo que yo sienta, sino lo que tú sienes ahora.- dijo James viéndola a los labios, lo que puso más nerviosa a Lily.

Lily puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de James y cerro los ojos. Él entendió completo el mensaje. Se acercó poco a poco al rostro de Lily hasta que lo selló con un beso. Fue una sensación increíble. James juraba que le había caído un rayo por todo su cuerpo al sentir los labios de Lily en sus labios. Y Lily podía escuchar perfectamente el fuerte latido de su corazón como si un tambor estuviera replicando en su oído.

Cuando se separaron, por falta de aire más que por ganas, Lily pudo comprobar que las chicas no mentían cuando decían que James si sabía besar y no niñerías. Y eso hizo que se sintiera profundamente celosa, cosa que se le notó en la cara.

James pensó que no le había gustado el beso a Lily y en cualquier momento esperaba que ella se separara bruscamente de él y le gritara por haberla besado. Y mientras pasaba, él la iba a mantener fuertemente abrazada por la cintura como hasta ahora. Pero Lily solo bajó la mirada con gesto enojado. Y de pronto todo le calló en cuenta a James que sintió la sangre por los talones.

- No te gustó haberme besado, verdad.- dijo James triste.

- Claro que me gusto.- dijo ella tímida.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué pones esa cara?- preguntó contrariado James.

Y Lily no supo explicar porque se sentía así, si todas aquellas chicas ya habían pasado en la historia de James, o no.

- No quiero que nadie más que no sea yo te bese.- expuso la chica.- Estoy celosa.

Esas palabras fueron como luz en las tinieblas para James.

- ¿Celosa de qué?

- De todas las chicas que te han besado.

James le sonrió dulcemente y el estomago de la chica revoloteó como nunca.

- Lily, jamás volveré a besar a chica alguna. Ya probé tus labios, ahora soy adicto a tus besos. Y tú tienes que cumplirme y darme más de mi droga.

Ante esto Lily sonrió.

- Creo que es justo.

Y zanjaron su pacto con la nueva dulce droga de James


End file.
